En Perfecta Sincronía
by Sthefynice
Summary: El péndulo de la vida puede llegar a ser insistente cuando dos almas necesitan converger entre ellas. Creando una especie de armonía, para así poder sanar las heridas... y de esta manera, lograr avanzar. [Reto de jacque-kari, basado en el anime "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso." Topic: 'Mendigas Fickeras', del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**En Perfecta Sincronía**

 **Sinopsis:** El péndulo de la vida puede llegar a ser insistente cuando dos almas necesitan converger entre ellas. Creando una especie de armonía, para así poder sanar las heridas... y de esta manera, lograr avanzar. [Reto de jacque-kari, basado en el anime "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso." Topic: " _Mendigas Fickeras_ ", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer:** Que quede en el registro que la franquicia Digimon no me pertenece. Porque si me perteneciera, pues haría muchas cosas con ella. ¡Y hasta sería millonaria! Así que no, jaja, ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los derechos van repartidos para Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Yo sólo me quedo con las ganas de que las cosas en el canon fuesen diferentes. No obstante, al menos me entretengo escribiendo todo lo contrario.

 _Este fic fue concebido originalmente para cumplir con el reto de_ _jacque-kari_ _, en el topic "Mendigas Fickeras" del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

Su **petición fue la siguiente:** _"Un AU en el que Yamato es un pianista que se ha dedicado a ello gran parte de su vida hasta que sufre un evento fuerte (puede ser la pérdida de un familiar, o el que se quiera) e inexplicablemente ya no pueda seguir tocando. Un día conoce a Hikari, una irreverente violinista que hace intervenciones en las calles y que tiene mucho talento, pero que ve el mundo muy diferente de la forma en la que él lo ve. Esto puede hacer que al principio choquen un poco tal vez no. Pero quiero ver como se relacionan y la forma en que Hikari logra sacarlo de ese estado de "bloqueo", por llamarlo de algún modo. La trama está basada en un manga/anime que se llama Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso que no he visto. Por lo mismo sólo me baso en su sinopsis y no es para nada necesario que sea una adaptación total o que ocurran las mismas cosas."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Evidente Universo Alterno, inspirado en la obra mencionada de arriba, con un toque exquisito de Angst que le pondrá sabor al asunto. Me tomé libertades en el canon, así que todas las discrepancias que llegues a hacer en tus comentarios, de antemano me las sé y aun así soy consciente de habérmelas saltado olímpicamente ;D

 **Portada:** Muchísimas gracias a _G. Mauvise_ por su hermosa colaboración~

Esta historia también podemos encontrarla en mi perfil de AO3, por si gustan leerla también allá.

 **Notas Finales:** _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_ ha sido el anime que más me marcó durante el 2016, ¡hasta el mismo Eiichiro Oda lo adora! Así que si no has visto el anime, lo más seguro es que te estés perdiendo de algo genial. Con respecto al Yamakari, pues sólo he tenido una breve experiencia escribiendo de ambos en _"Tristeza de Verano"_ , y en un oneshot, así que ahora aquí el Yamakari pasará de ser la pareja secundaria a la principal.

Me emocioné escribiendo esto, sigo emocionada todavía y bueno... **jacque-kari** , va con mucho cariño para ti :D

Si también gustas del Yamakari, ¡disfruta la lectura!

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Prólogo***_

 _ **Tiempo de Vals**_

 _ **.**_

 **P** odía sentir una mirada penetrante en su hombro, y supo de antemano que nada bueno saldría de aquello, pero tenía que intentarlo. No, de hecho, estaba _obligado_ a intentarlo. Desde que nació, no había tenido voz ni voto para decidir si en verdad quería o no volcarse por completo a la música. Su destino estaba sellado en el primer momento en que la vio sentada, escuchándola, queriendo seguirle, ser como ella. Por medio de balbuceos y palabras entrecortadas, expresó su deseo. Jamás había visto la mirada de su madre suavizarse como aquella vez había hecho.

Una vez cumplidos sus tres años, sin que se diera cuenta, el entrenamiento comenzó.

Al principio, se veía inofensivo, porque así quiso ella que lo viera. Un buen cebo, _"no te pasa nada, te equivocaste. Vuelve a intentar."_ , le había dicho su madre repetidas veces, mientras le enseñaba exactamente _qué_ era la música y los pasos exactos para ejecutarla. Le sonrió a su progenitora, tratando de obedecerla, mientras practicaba en su piano de juguete, que de juguete en realidad, no tenía nada. A fin de cuenta, los juguetes se habían creado únicamente para divertirse y pasarla bien. Más pronto de lo que se esperaba, el infante rubio, de ojos profundos y azules con una tonalidad más oscura que del mismo cielo, se daría cuenta de la inevitable verdad: su madre no le habían comprado aquél pianito por mero capricho suyo.

Saber a tan temprana edad que el tiempo de calidad que pasaba con su madre era muy corto y limitado, en cierta manera le angustiaba. Muchas veces pensó que era debido a que él había hecho algo mal, que se había equivocado en algo que era tan _sagrado_ para su madre… que seguramente jamás querría volver a verle por sus errores. Por su terrible ofensa. Cada vez que se equivocaba en el teclado, sin querer, mientras trataba de imitar una partitura, (de esas que le gustaban tanto a su madre), se congelaba en su sitio, dejando de tocar de inmediato.

Había sido casi como una terrible rutina: cada vez que cometía un error, un silencio sepulcral venía fielmente acompañado de ella, y le daba terror voltear a ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre. Nuevamente, le había fallado. Jamás sería tan bueno tocando, transmitiendo música como ella.

Sintió como ella le acariciaba con suavidad su cabello, tratando de consolarle. Su madre solía sentarse a su lado en el gran banco, sentía como la mano de ella terminaba de empujar su pequeña cabeza hacia su regazo. El pequeño de ahora cuatro años de edad sabía que detrás de esa aparente calma, su madre estaba furiosa, triste, destrozada. Todo por culpa de él, por no escuchar atentamente todos los sonidos que repetidamente había asimilado con anterioridad, a lo largo de la semana. Su madre le había dado tiempo de sobra para aprender cada melodía, cada paso de ella. Y aquí estaba, sentado ya no en su piano de juguete, aquél que desde hace tiempo había dejado de tocar.

Sino que su madre ahora le animaba a practicar en _su piano_ , en aquella figura ostentosa negra y brillante que ocupaba gran parte de una habitación especial. Se encontraban libros esparcidos por todo el suelo, como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con las bibliotecas que se encontraban allí, un increíble objeto yaciendo en una esquina, con el que podía escuchar cada melodía que su madre quería que él escuchara, que él aprendiera: un tocadiscos. No muy lejos de allí, había un sitio especial para los respectivos discos de vinilo, ansiosos por cumplir el propósito de su creación: ser escuchados. Dependiendo del momento del día, la luz del sol podía pegarle de lleno en su rostro, debido a que el piano se situaba en todo el medio de la habitación, como si fuese la pieza principal, la atracción magistral de una metódica y privada obra. La puerta siempre estaba cerrada, para no interrumpir el trabajo de su padre, y para no ser interrumpidos de igual manera. Algunos retratos de músicos famosos y gente importante adornaban las paredes, un florero de girasoles adornaba la otra esquina vacía de la habitación, la habitación especial de su madre que casi siempre estaba cerrada con llave durante sus largos periodos de ausencia.

Las caricias distraídas en su cabello persistían, al igual que el silencio de ella, y con cierta ansiedad, la pequeña criatura rubia de ojos azules sólo pudo apoyarse en el vientre abultado de su mamá, tratando de buscar algo de consuelo y comprensión en un hermanito que aún no le correspondía su llegada al mundo. El pequeño a veces le envidiaba en secreto, porque estando en la barriga, era como su hermanito podía acompañarla en cada viaje, en cada presentación que otorgaba. A diferencia de él, que no podía hacer eso.

 _"No hasta que estés listo, Yamato."_ , eran sus palabras, cada vez que le preguntaba. Cada ocasión en que le suplicaba entre lágrimas estar con ella.

El tema de las lágrimas… ese era otro asunto aparte. Su madre le había pedido explícitamente que no llorara, jamás. Que se veía feo cada vez que lo hacía, que se supone que había nacido para ser un hombrecito, que debía ser un hombre hecho y derecho como su padre, y por ende, no _debía_ llorar. Había sido otro de sus entrenamientos sin que lo notara, a su edad. La mayoría de las situaciones complejas y traumáticas en su desarrollo como persona, pasaban desapercibidas.

Sintió un terrible ardor familiar en la punta de su nariz, y notó como sus ojos se aguaban. La respiración de Yamato se aceleró, pacientemente esperando su veredicto. Aunque ¿qué podía esperar más que el rechazo de su madre? Él mismo sabía que no había hecho nada bien, que había fallado.

—Te equivocaste. Más de una vez. —Fueron las primeras palabras carentes de emoción desde que terminó su primer intento de presentación. —Por suerte, sólo estoy yo y no estamos en público. De no ser así, habría sido una interpretación caótica digna de criticarse. —El agarre en su cabello comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. —Eres mi hijo, todo lo que hagas y dejes de hacer cuando tocas el piano, me afecta. ¿Recuerdas cuando pediste que te enseñara todo lo que supiera? No me mires así, estoy cumpliendo con mi parte. Pero tú, hijo mío, careces de determinación. Tocas por tocar y no ejercitas tu oído musical. ¿Crees poder dar la talla? Eso dependerá de ti y de cuánto tiempo le dediques a tu sueño. Recuerda que esto no es un juguete del cuál uno pueda deshacerse.

Yamato bajó la cabeza, asintiendo en silencio. No le gustaba en absoluto sentirse reprendido por ella, le entristecía.

Natsuko Takaishi le asintió con aprobación. —Ahora, toca. Desde el comienzo, respetando los silencios, como te enseñé.

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, los vacilantes dedos del infante comenzaron a apretar las teclas de manera implacable. Sólo su madre se dio cuenta de la natural familiaridad que estaba demostrando su hijo al comenzar a tocar, cuando acariciaba las teclas con su debida parsimonia inicial. Reprimió una sonrisa, su hijo sería grande.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y necesitaba presionarle más, para que así se convirtiera en el mejor pianista de Odaiba. O inclusive, de todo Japón.

De esta manera, podría estar tranquila al saber que su legado, todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que había logrado a lo largo de estos años, no se desperdiciara.

Trascendería más allá de lo físico, más allá de lo material.

Componer melodías era un verdadero triunfo. Seguir la partitura era todo un honor que muchos no lograban comprender. Y si para eso tenía que destruir y manipular la infancia de su hijo, entonces no importa, porque así era como las cosas debían ser.

Algún día será reconocido por todos, de manera profesional. No habrá ningún ser en todo Japón que no supiera quién es, al momento de pronunciar su nombre. Y luego, ella también sería reconocida por su labor, por impulsar a su hijo en el mundo musical a tan temprana edad. Por ser una buena mentor, una indomable entrenadora.

Sus nervios se crisparon al momento de escucharle cambiar de tiempo, otra vez. Ya era _suficiente_. Sin poderlo evitar, su mano derecha se alzó, dándole un fuerte manotazo a las pequeñas manitas, callando toda melodía al instante.

Se produjo el silencio.

Los ojos del pequeño rubio se ampliaron, y se quedó mirando las teclas de manera absorta. El sonido del golpe repitiéndose una y otra vez de manera vívida en su cabeza, observando como poco a poco sus nudillos y dedos protestaban de manera audible por el dolor. La garganta se le secó, siendo incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno.

Arrugó la cara, de manera temblorosa, sintiéndose realmente incompetente, tal vez por primera vez en su vida. ¿Por qué se equivocaba? ¿Qué era lo que hacía mal? ¿Acaso no se había aprendido la partitura de memoria esta vez?

Soltó un lastimado gemido, lamentándose al instante, ya que dicha acción continuaba con la lista de cosas sobre las cuáles _no_ debería hacer, estando frente a su madre.

Ella no le dejó pasar nada por alto: a sus ojos, él ya era un hombrecito.

— ¿Vas a llorar? —Le preguntó ella, en un tono meloso bastante parecido a la preocupación. Pero el pequeño rubio desde hace tiempo había aprendido a detectar cuando su madre realmente se preocupaba por él o no.

No obstante, aquella era una pregunta trampa. Si respondía mal, el siguiente golpe sería más duro todavía.

Se encontró con los ojos de su progenitora, ocasionando que de esa manera, la batalla del color zafiro entre ambos, apenas comenzara.

—No. —Respondió tajante, impregnando cada mal rato vivido con ella por medio de esa respuesta, su palabra favorita.

Ella le miró de mala manera. —Pues entonces vuelve a tocar. Desde el comienzo. Procura equivocarte… esta vez. —Soltó, con cierto desdén. Otra oración que arraigaba una trampa.

Yamato endureció la mandíbula, y comenzó a tocar con su ceño fruncido. Obedeciéndole en silencio, dándole el maldito gusto.

Pero ni aún con eso parecía ser suficiente.

—Relaja el rostro. Detente, estás tocando muy rápido. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? La partitura, ¡conoces la partitura! Tócala, apréndetela de memoria, _vívela._ Es lo único que te ayudará a triunfar.

Yamato le miró de reojo, y siguió su instrucción, comprendiendo una pequeña parte de la misma. No puede pensar en otra cosa, sino en el ritmo de la melodía. A su lado, su madre le miraba, atenta como un halcón a punto de despedazar a su próxima presa si se descuidaba.

No podía bajar la guardia.

No al menos, estando con ella.

* * *

 **II.**

 **A** los seis años de edad, Yamato Ishida Takaishi se estaba convirtiendo indudablemente, en el niño prodigio de su generación. Odaiba era una pequeña ciudad urbana, reconocida por ser una de las ciudades musicales de su país, destacándose principalmente con los instrumentos de cuerda y percusión.

Cada pocas semanas, se hacían recitales y presentaciones musicales importantes: los primeros pilares para aquellas personas, niños y adultos, interesados en incursionar y triunfar en el envolvente mundo musical.

El esfuerzo era evidente, muchos dejaban de lado incluso ciertas necesidades primarias, únicamente para tener más tiempos de práctica. Pocos dormían, con frecuentes e indecisos pensamientos sobre si seguir o no la partitura, o se debatían en imponer sus propios sentimientos e interpretaciones para con la pieza. Era regla general que cada participante tomara un papel con el nombre de una composición al azar, dentro de un recipiente de cristal. Luego de eso, tenían una semana entera para familiarizarse con dicha elección, para luego presentarla en el Salón _Versailles_ , ubicado dentro de _Le Chat Noir,_ la prestigiosa academia de música de Odaiba.

La academia era majestuosa, parecía… _celestial_ , fuera de este mundo. Cada rincón del lugar estaba impregnado con diversas esculturas y obras de arte. Desde músicos, hasta bellos paisajes que transmitían tanta belleza y soberbia en sí misma, que en ocasiones, era difícil separar la ficción de la realidad.

Cuando llegó el turno de la presentación del joven Ishida, tanto el público como jurado, quedaron asombrados ante tanta magnificencia y precisión, para alguien de tan poca edad. _"Ese niño nació para tocar el piano"_ , cuchicheaban ya pasados los dos minutos de presentación. _Este niño es especial_ , y la discreta sonrisa de Natsuko Ishida se vislumbró al saberse observada por las mismas personas que más de una vez habían subestimado su talento musical.

Sí, puede que su carrera se haya visto truncada en el momento en que se enteró de su embarazo, pero con todo y sus consecuencias, hizo lo que pudo para salir adelante. Y Yamato continuará con su legado, creando el suyo propio durante el camino. Sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano, y desvió su mirada por un momento hacia su segundo hijo, Takeru. Reprimió una breve sonrisa al ver como su pobre pequeño luchaba por mantenerse despierto, no queriendo perderse la presentación de su hermano. Natsuko alzó su palma, comenzando a acariciarle las pequeñas hebras amarillas del menor, no podía culparlo. Había interpretaciones magistrales que fueron creadas con el propósito de relajar, de tranquilizar a la audiencia.

Por esto y más, fue que quiso volcarse por completo a la música. Queriendo fundirse por completo en las notas, perfeccionando e imitando cada detalle de la partitura. Su oído automáticamente detectó una pequeña falla en la pieza que interpretaba su primógenito, y Natsuko tuvo que morderse la lengua. Para que de manera seguida abriera sus ojos con terror al notar como Yamato... ¡le daba un toque alegre a la pieza de _Tchaikovsky_!

Bueno, en sí la canción que le fue sorteada de por sí era infantil, alegre, pero no le estaba gustando el ritmo que su hijo imponía. Ya después hablaría con él.

Cuando terminó de tocar, podía ver como las perlitas de sudor relucían en la piel blanquecina de su hijo desde donde se encontraba. Hubo un breve instante de silencio, cortado únicamente por el llanto incontrolable de una pequeña niña de su edad, de cabellera larga y castaña, haciendo alarde de un precioso vestido rosa. Pudo ver como la mirada asombrada de su hijo se mostraba al descubierto, para luego dar paso a la más evidente incomodidad.

Ante esto, sólo la multitud pudo aplaudir enardecida. Algunos adultos, incluso, ovacionaban de pie, Natsuko alcanzó a reconocer algunos pocos representantes que más de una vez se habían enamorado de las actuaciones de su hijo, y recordando dichos momentos, infló su pecho llena de orgullo. Por ella, al saberse una excelente mentora, y por su hijo, ya que el futuro que le esperaba evidentemente sería muy grande.

Se levantó también, y se unió al coro de aplausos. Pudo ver como su hijo se quedó de piedra por un momento, y obsequió la más hermosa de las sonrisas, agradeciendo finalmente a su público con elegantes y ensayadas reverencias.

Había hecho feliz a su madre mientras tocaba el piano.

Para él, no había mayor alegría en el mundo que aquella hazaña.

* * *

 **III.**

Con el paso del tiempo, las sonrisas sinceras de Yamato menguaron. Lo que una vez hizo por cariño, poco a poco la rutina le determinó que dicha alegría se convertiría en un martirio, y que dicho martirio sería el comienzo de su final.

Se decía que la amargura era contagiosa. Más si el entorno con el que se frecuentaba era asechado por ella. Yamato Ishida, en público, era un niño prodigio, un chico listo, con un futuro brillante y hasta envidiable.

Todos los niños de Odaiba le reconocían, apenas él se sentaba a tocar el piano, con tal maestría, con increíble precisión. Los pequeños jóvenes de su edad, algunos más ilusos y esperanzados que otros, competían para poder hablarle. O a lo sumo, sentarse con él durante los recitales. Pero la timidez inicial de Yamato (que se disfrazaba a menudo con fría y total indiferencia), opacaba todo lo bueno e interesante de él. Y poco a poco sus pequeños compañeros y seguidores se decepcionaron, los de baja autoestima se cuestionaban en silencio sus capacidades en la música, debido a que parecían ser invisibles a los ojos del gran Yamato Ishida.

Otros, se tomaron muy a pecho su indiferencia. Sus pocas y/o nulas ganas de socializar, de hablar con los demás. Con cada presentación que ganaba, con cada recital musical en el que aparecía, casi de inmediato el ambiente entre músicos se tensaba. Algunos osados le dirigían miradas de odio y resentimiento hacia él. Mientras que el rubio estaba metido en su propio mundo, vista al frente, teniendo casi siempre consigo su libro de notas musicales, o la fiel partitura de la presentación que le correspondía interpretar.

—Míralo nada más, pasando de todos como si nada más él importara. Como si supiera de antemano que él es el que va a ganar. —Refunfuñó Taichi Yagami, un moreno de ocho años, cruzado de brazos. En el fondo le dolía ver que su ídolo, su _héroe_ demostrara abiertamente que no le importaban las opiniones de los demás niños. Era admirable y fastidioso al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de conocer a su rival como la palma de su mano, seguía descubriendo que había cosas de Yamato de las que todavía no atinaba a entender.

A su lado, su amistosa rival, Mimi Tachikawa, hizo un sonido que expresaba su acuerdo. —Dicen por ahí que su mamá ha estado enferma. Se le nota en la cara, Taichi, que sin su mamá a su lado él no puede tocar por su propia cuenta.

—Niño prodigio... —Cuchichearon en sorna algunos chicos mayores de diez años, no pudiendo creer que un mocoso les haya ganado en más de una ocasión.

Yamato más de una vez quiso escapar. Más de una vez quiso dejar de asistir a las presentaciones. No era lo mismo, la fama local e incluso nacional que él mismo se había creado comenzaba a atosigarle. Muchas personas esperaban demasiado de él y no quería renunciar, no quería tirar la toalla para que simplemente otra persona viniera a ocupar el lugar del que tanto su madre como él, habían trabajado arduamente para conseguirlo.

 _"El metrónomo humano"_ , su marca personal. Uno de sus apodos más usados y reconocidos... que normalmente era usado en su contra. Como una burla, una ofensa hacia todo lo que una vez trabajó y construyó. Dejando de lado muchas cosas atrás, olvidadas. Como lo había sido el disfrutar su propia infancia. Pasar tiempo con su hermano. Disfrutar la alegría de tener una familia.

Hasta que un día, simplemente, dejó de sonreír.

Y a los doce años, oficialmente dejó de tocar.

* * *

.

 **Notas Finales:** Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

.

 **1)** Pieza musical de la primera parte, una de las interpretaciones favoritas de Natsuko y que Yamato desde pequeño trataba de interpretar: _Love's Sorrow (Liebesleid)_

 **2)** Presentación de Yamato en el Salón _Versailles: Va_ _lse from Sleeping Beauty (Arranged for piano 4 hands,_ Sergei Rachmaninoff) by _Tchaikovsky_.

 ***** Playlist del fanfic, en Youtube: _playlist?list=PLfZuw-PvzC2Jfs9pZ3H3QwCy9TTI0IzP7_

(Se irá actualizando con regularidad.)


End file.
